


The Fall

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Liliadent is learning how to play a new game. Akaya is there to help. Mostly.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Liliadent Krauser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Fall

The familiar weight of a squished cheek against his shoulder briefly distracted Liliadent long enough that his character yelled in surprise and fell to his death off the cliff he had been climbing. 

Oh, right, don’t let go of the button.

A bark of a laugh escaped Akaya and he moved his face again, shifting his weight back to center as the words “Game Over” scrawled across the screen in ominous red text. It was not a new screen to Liliadent - he was no expert Zelda player and this one, he had been assured by Akaya, was extra hard when you were first starting out and didn’t have any materials.

“I’ll grab an amiibo.” Akaya got to his feet, doing a little butt shimmy to get his pajamas to unbunch and sag back into place after he had been curled up on the couch for so long. “It’ll give you some stuff you can use so you don’t suck so bad.”

They both knew he would still suck pretty bad at this game even with some in-game items. Undeterred, Akaya grabbed a couple small figurines off a shelf and lined them up on the arm of the couch by Liliadent. “So, to use these you…” He leaned over Liliadent, his hands moving over his on the controller to show him how to navigate to the right menu.

He kept talking, but Liliadent did not hear a word he said over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Akaya’s hands were warmer to the touch than anyone else he had ever met and he didn’t seem to know the kind of effect that he had on Liliadent when he leaned this close and touched his hands.

“...Uh…” Akaya paused, turning his face to look at Liliadent. Color blossomed on his cheeks, but he didn’t move away. “I, uh. So. Yes.” One hand went to the back of his neck, the other fell to his lap, as he settled back into half-assed seiza on the couch. “That’s, um. The thing. We were talking about.”

Yep. That was exactly what Liliadent was thinking, too. He turned his gaze mechanically back to the TV where he could see his character was respawned and was now standing by a couple chests that presumably had the helpful items that Akaya was talking about. Bewilderingly, there were also fish flopping around on the ground around the chests and a bunch of cooking materials. “So, I open theses, yes?”

An audible sigh escaped Akaya. Relief? He settled back where he had been sitting before next to Liliadent and said, “Yeah - there should be all kinds of good stuff.” A moment later, Liliadent felt Akaya’s cheek squish into his shoulder again as Akaya rested against him. “Weapons n’ shit.”

As promised, there were weapons in the chests and so many items on the ground that it took Liliadent a while to pick them all up and then go to his inventory to see what he had grabbed. Plenty of things to cook with, at the least. He liked cooking because every time he did, Akaya would do a little wiggle dance with his shoulders to the beat of the cooking jingle that played. 

He was going to try to climb that cliff again. It would be easier if he could increase his stamina using the foods that he had picked up. 

“Where was that fire, again?” Liliadent asked, turning the camera to try to locate it. There was no response from Akaya who up until now had been a constant stream of gameplay tips. “...Kirihara-san?” Over the sound of the wind rustling through the grass in the game, he could hear heavy breathing coming out of Akaya beside him.

He seemed to remember that once upon a time, Akaya had bragged to him that he could pass out immediately as soon as he decided to fall asleep. 

Gently, unable to help his smile, Liliadent rested his cheek against the pile of black curls.


End file.
